


page 80 but its FUCKING REALISTIC

by movedaccounts



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, page 80
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movedaccounts/pseuds/movedaccounts
Summary: y'all obviously don't know how anything works so i'm gonna set the record straight





	page 80 but its FUCKING REALISTIC

**Author's Note:**

> i only just started writing this, but i'm guessing that 90% of the time i'm going to use some weird ass names for dicks, so if you too would like to use names such as "cock-a-saurous rex" in your sexual fanfiction, you should check out http://gregology.net/reference/dicktionary/ :)

Jeremy stared at his phone as it rang. Michael's name lit up the screen. Jeremy only half hoped he would pick up. His hand was around his cock-a-sauraus rex.

"Hey-ooo." Michael greeted in a happy tone.

Oh shit.

Okay, Jeremy, here we go. Maybe this /will/ be like all those fanfics about you where Michael, who's probably not very sexually experienced, will suddenly become a sex god and tell you that he'd bend you over your bed and pound his big, meaty daddy's long leg into you if he were there.

Yeah.

"Uh, h - ey," Jeremy said, his face already red.

"What's up, dudebro?"

"Uhm... Do you wanna like, tell me about your day? I - I'm kinda upset so uh.. I wanted to hear your voi - ce...?" Ooh, that's a smart excuse.

"Oh shit, do you want me to come over?" Michael asked, genuinely concerned.

Absolutely fucking not!!!

"U - h, n - no! I'm fine, r - eal - ly, I just want to h - ear you." Jeremy's voice kept breaking in panic.

"Okay, uhm... well, this morning, I woke up, duh, and had to change my boxers cuz of this kind of intense wet dream."

"Oh, jeez.”

Michael snickers. Jeremy squeezes Mr. Jiggle Daddy.

"So, anyway, then I go upstairs and eat breakfast."

"What'd - what'd you have?"

"Uh... That was a lie. I didn't actually have breakfast."

Jeremy chuckles. For a second, he forgets his mission. Bendy and The Ink Machine gets soft, so he quickly jacks it back to erectness.

He whimpers a bit at this, and Michael notices.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah," Jeremy nods even though Michael can't see him.

This should be the part where Michael somehow realizes Jeremy's jacking off, right?

...

...

...

Okay, maybe not. Maybe Jeremy should be louder next time so Michael notices.

"Well, anyway..."

Michael talks on and on about his day, Jeremy zones out. At some point, Michael stubs his toe or something and curses under his breath. Of course, this turns Jeremy on more than he was, and he moans.

(To be honest with you guys, I don't know if guys actually moan, but for the sake of the plot, we're gonna say they do.)

Michael goes silent, which Jeremy notices immediately.

"Uh... what are you doing?"

"N... nothing."

"Then what was that?"

"Wh - at was what?"

"That - that moan."

"Oh, I - I..." Jeremy clears his throat. "I'm... multitasking?"

He gets no response.

"Michael...?"

He looks to his phone. Michael hung up.

He gets a text from his friend.

**mikey: please don't call me when you're masturbating.**

**mikey: i mean, that should go without saying, jeremy.**

**mikey: what the fuck!**

Jeremy panics. 

**miah: I'm so sorry, Michael!**

**mikey: yeah whatever.**

**mikey: we're talking about this later.**

**mikey: just not right now.**

**mikey: bye.**

**miah: Talk to you later, Micah,,,**

**miah: Sorry.**

Jeremy sits on his bed, half-hard and fully embarrassed.

What a fucking dumbass idea.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll make a chapter 2 where they talk idk


End file.
